encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
LilaSari
}} LilaSari is a character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is played by Diana Zubiri who originally played the role of Danaya in the 2005 series. Profile Personality LilaSari grew up to be a fearless Diwata because she was raised by Cassiopeia. Despite being raised with love and care, she remained full of anger and hatred because of her curse. Appearance and Outfits Even during her infancy LilaSari's beauty was already evident. Her beautiful face captivated any Encantado/Encantada who saw it. However, because of a curse she had the moment she was born, Cassiopeia had to hide her face using a mask. No one was able to appreciate her beauty as she grew up. When her mask was removed, it was finally revealed that LilaSari was indeed extremely beautiful; but the curse of her beauty ruined anyone who saw it even using a mirror. Arde's gift paved the way for Encantados/Encantadas to appreciate her beauty without getting affected by her curse. *LilaSari wears a huge mask covering her head and face. When she was a baby, Cassiopeia gave her a mask so that no one would be affected by her curse. When she was unmasked, she had long black hair tied in several braids and brown eyes. In her initial appearance, she wore a golden brown warrior armor-like dress with a sleeveless maroon undershirt with a pale yellow collar and matching armor boots. When she sided with Adhara and after capturing Lira, her mask was no longer huge. She wore a different brown half-mask with silver chains hanging loose on her mask to show half her face. Currently, her warrior armor is now dark brown. A black short sleeve turtleneck is worn beneath her armor. She also wears black tights and dark brown armor boots. On her forearms she wears dark brown gauntlets similar to Adhara's and her hair is loose with several braids. When she became the Queen of Lireo due to Hagorn's marriage, she wears a gray and black long dress with brown outlines, her black short sleeves are long at the edge, she wears a vibrant brown obi with gold accents, her dress skirt has brown outlines and heels beneath the skirt of her dress. Her half-mask are now black with gold chains hanging loose on her mask. Her black hair is loose with two single braids in each sides on her head. She later wears the queen's tiara after Pirena's departure. Story LilaSari was born during the reign of Cassiopea, even on her infancy stage she is already recognized as a beautiful Diwata however, anyone who sees her face would turn into a stone. Her mother allowed Cassiopea to adopt her for her own good. Cassiopea gave her a mask so that no one would be affected of her curse. Cassiopea trained her how to battle but her way of fighting goes to the extent of killing her training opponents. LilaSari wished to become Cassiopea's successor however her nasty attitude caused her to turn her down as her next successor unless she changes her ways. Hurt by Cassiopea's words, she went on a killing rampage on the night Cassiopea was away. Cassiopea returned to Lireo disappointed over LilaSari giving into her weakness. Cassiopea hoped that she would change the fate written already in her palms but she didn't do anything to make a change. Until dawn, they fought each other but she ended up losing to Cassiopea who taught her everything she had knew. Cassiopea was left no choice but to use the Inang Brilyante to send LilaSari to Carcero so that she will no longer hurt anyone. After many years of being imprisoned in Carcero, LilaSari was brought out to become the opponent of Adhara. During their fight, Adhara manages to convince LilaSari to stop fighting and join forces to get out of the place. LilaSari trusted Adhara thinking she cares for her but upon hearing of her plan to use her, LilaSari realized Adhara is no different than her foster mother. LilaSari betrays Adhara by stabbing her during her battle with Amihan. Gallery LilaSari.jpg|1st Offical Portrait. Outfits Gallery Category:2016 series characters Category:Antagonists